The present inventive concept relates to a semiconductor device and a method for fabricating the same.
By performing various semiconductor processes, a plurality of semiconductor chips are formed on a wafer. Then, by performing a packaging process with respect to the plurality of semiconductor chips, a semiconductor package is formed. The semiconductor package may include semiconductor chips, a PCB (Printed Circuit Board) on which the semiconductor chips are mounted, bonding wires or bumps electrically connecting the semiconductor chips and the PCB to each other, and an encapsulant encapsulating the semiconductor chips.
Recently, semiconductor packages on which semiconductor devices are stacked using TSV (Through-Silicon Via) have appeared. In the case of stacking the semiconductor devices using a TSV, attachment reliability between the semiconductor devices is required.